


Seduction In The Air

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: Malfoy has a new trick up his sleeve for the upcoming Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match. Harry is sure of it!





	Seduction In The Air

Eight Year students were their very own group, separated from their Houses. Which meant they didn’t sleep with their Housemates, they didn’t share a Common room with their Housemates, they didn’t earn or lose points for their Houses, and they weren’t part of their Houses’ Quidditch teams.

And it was the last rule that some students found utterly unfair. McGonagall had proposed Eight Year students form their own Quidditch team but there weren’t enough players. So in the end, Eight Year students were allowed to play for their previous Houses. The only condition was that there would be no fighting. Everyone looked pointedly at Harry and Malfoy when this was said.

But neither boy wanted to fight anymore. So they easily came to an agreement - playing dirty was fine as long as you could get away with it and it didn’t involve derogatory language or painful topics. Harry could pinpoint the exact moment when Malfoy got an idea. And Harry most definitely didn’t like the sly smirk on Malfoy’s face that followed. Even though it suited Malfoy greatly. A smirk hadn’t looked that well on Malfoy before.

The Gryffindor team welcomed Harry with open arms. There wasn’t a seeker as good as Harry so there wasn’t anyone to challenge him for the position. He wondered whether the Slytherins would choose Malfoy as their seeker again. Harry hoped they would, even though he wasn’t sure exactly why. But he wanted to play against Malfoy more than against anyone else.

The Slytherins did choose Malfoy. There wasn’t any other applicants for the position, apparently. “Only Malfoy’s a masochist enough to go against Potter.” Harry heard Zabini tell Parkinson in the Eight Year Common room one evening. He found it immensely amusing.

He had nothing to fear. He had beaten Malfoy every time he had played against him. And yet... the smirk Malfoy was giving him every time one of them went to Quidditch practice was starting to get under his skin. Malfoy was planning something and Harry could not fall for it! He hadn’t fought a War only to be bested to the snitch by Malfoy! It would be humiliating. And Harry would not have it!

So he may have, sort of, once again, started following Malfoy. “But only to Quidditch practice!” Harry said in his defense when Ron caught him trying to leave the Common room mere minutes after Malfoy. Ron understood him. Hermione didn’t. She shook her head and gave Harry an odd look.

Harry’s ~~stalking~~ recon missions proved to be fruitless. Malfoy didn’t fly any better or mastered any new techniques. He had absolutely no advantage over Harry. Except that he probably looked better on a broom. Merlin, he looked fantastic on a broom! And the thought disturbed Harry quite a lot.

But fortunately - looking good on a broom had absolutely nothing to do with catching the snitch.

* * *

 

The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match was the first for the season.

When Harry and Malfoy hovered above the pitch, ready for the match to begin, Malfoy smiled at Harry.

“Good luck, Potter.”

It caught Harry off guard. Malfoy had never wished him good luck before. As a matter of fact, Malfoy usually insulted and taunted him. And he had most definitely never smiled at Harry before.

But Harry found out that he liked being smiled at by Malfoy. Malfoy’s whole face lighted up when he smiled. Harry realized that his mouth had opened slightly and he shut it so forcefully his teeth hurt for a few seconds. Before he could say anything to Malfoy, not that he knew what, the match began.

The snitch was nowhere to be seen for a good quarter of an hour. Which Malfoy spent lazily flying around in positions that were most definitely not appropriate for Quidditch. Or appropriate in general, Harry thought. Leaning back on the broom was not good for stability, the Quidditch part of Harry’s brain insisted. And another part was of the opinion that Malfoy looked bloody fantastic gripping the groom like he was giving himself a handj-

No! Harry had to focus on the snitch. Newfound crushes on ex-nemeses could wait AFTER the match was over. So Harry tried to search for the snitch. But his eyes kept finding Malfoy, who had changed his position on the broom and was now leaning forward on it.

While this position was great for stability, Malfoy had somehow lost the cape part of his Quidditch uniform. Which combined with Malfoy’s position on the broom meant that Harry had a bloody perfect view of Malfoy’s arse. The tight trousers were doing absolutely nothing to hide what a perfect arse Malfoy had. The snitch could’ve flown right in front of Harry and he couldn’t have spared it a glance.

Malfoy straightened on his broom and curved his spine in such a way that his arse stuck out nicely. “Pornographic” was the only word Harry had to describe what he was seeing.

And when he thought it can’t possibly get any worse, Malfoy fixed him with his eyes and winked. Harry’s mind shortcut-ted. His mouth hung opened as Malfoy flew lazily to him.

“Seeing something you like, Potter?” Malfoy asked with a knowing smirk.

“No!” Harry protested hotly but after a longer pause than he would’ve liked. His cheeks were burning and he knew his refusal was ringing false.

The audience below was roaring but Harry couldn’t hear a word. The sole focus of Harry’s attention was Malfoy and his infuriating yet very attractive face that had moved even closer to Harry’s.

Malfoy’s smirk widened enough for Harry to see his teeth. “It’s alright to look, Potter. No need to be shy. You could even...” Malfoy trailed and maneuvered his broom even closer to Harry, their lips barely inches apart. “touch.” he whispered, his breath tickling Hsrry’s face.

Harry gulped. He wad gripping the handle of his broom so hard, his knuckles were almost white. What the fuck was going on, Harry had no idea.

And then it hit him - Malfoy’s plan! This was Malfoy’s plan! His eyes widened in realization but before he could move a muscle, Malfoy’s hand shot to the right of Harry’s left ear.

Harry whipped his head only to see the snitch, gold metal shining between Malfoy’s long slender fingers. The reality dawned on Harry. He had been played. He had been beaten to the snitch. By Malfoy!

That on itself was terrible enough. But for a few short seconds, Harry had thought that Malfoy would really kiss him. It was foolish, now that he thought about it. Malfoy wouldn’t kiss him. Of course not! But Harry wanted him to. Badly.

Bitter rage at being tricked, humiliated, and beaten to to the snitch, had just began boiling in his stomach when a pair of cool lips crashed against his. He could feel hands on both sides of his head and the flutter of the snitch’s wings against his left temple.

Malfoy was kissing him. Very enthusiastically at that. And Harry kissed back with just as much vigor, pouring some of his frustration into the kiss as well. He could feel Malfoy’s lips curve into another smirk and he pushed his tongue past them, making Malfoy open his mouth wide enough so Harry couldn’t feel the infuriating smirk. Malfoy bit his tongue playfully and Harry bit his lower lip in retaliation.

Malfoy laughed against Harry’s mouth and they broke apart. Harry shook his head.

“You distracted me on purpose!”

“You have only yourself to blame for being susceptible to my charms.” Malfoy winked at him again. “We’ll continue this later, Harry.”


End file.
